Complications of dating a German Demon
by Sasami601
Summary: Sequel to "Fliration with a German Demon". Ororo and Kurt come to some obstacles with their relationship, and they start off pretty rocky. Ororo worries about what everyone will think and Kurt sings Britney Spears in the shower. Read and review! :)


"Complications of dating a German Demon" Sequel to "Flirtation with a German Demon"  
  
By Monica!  
  
First off, I want to thank all of those who reviewed the first story! You have no idea how much the feedback meant to me. And so, since some of you requested a sequel, I have decided to write one before I leave to go to Barnes and Noble for the Harry Potter party. Muah! Please enjoy. Fluff warning also ^_^ Oh and for all the people that have noted that I have the characters OOC, I am quite aware of this. I've only given them a more humorous side so I could have something to work with.  
  
X-Men and related characters and words belong to Marvel Comics and Fox INC.  
  
Ororo Munroe opened her eyes to find them filled with the color blue. Not a plain colored blue, but a bright indigo color. At first, naturally she was startled but soon relaxed when she realized that it was just Kurt. Kurt Wagner and herself were tightly knitted together under a thick blanket in her own room. Kurt's tail was snuggly wrapped around Storm's waist while his enormous 3 digit hands brought her closer to him. His soft blue skin was warm and comfortable to the touch. Ororo thought it quite nice to be held by a friend. Though she wondered what the others would think if they waltzed into her room and found them so close to each other. But she would be able to explain that it was all-innocent. They had both fallen asleep together after talking for a very long time, finally relaxing into a state of slumber.  
  
Ororo had allowed Kurt to stay in her room, since she knew how much that would mean to him. They had been "together" for 2 weeks now and so far sooooo good! But there was still that one flaw. No one knew of his or her relationship. And Ororo knew that she couldn't just go around boasting about it, although Kurt might've enjoyed that. Still, Ororo felt odd about considering Kurt as a - she still couldn't bring herself to say boyfriend. Why? The reason she knew not. Perhaps it was because he was blue. Or maybe it was because he had teeth that were somewhat uncanny to psycho piranhas. Or maybe she was just being a conceited wench who worried more about her reputation than the feelings of an obviously sensitive and shy guy. 'Ororo what have you gotten yourself into?' she asked mentally. Sighing, she began to move slightly, trying not to awake Kurt. She slowly removed his tail from her waist and went over to her bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Ororo dressed quickly and left the bedroom quietly.  
  
Ororo then waltzed into the kitchen to find it occupied by Rogue, who was sitting at the counter with a pastel colored mug in her hands. What was Rogue doing in the kitchen at 10:00 AM? Didn't she have classes?  
  
"Good mornin'," Rogue greeted with a throaty drawl. Ororo smiled quizzically and sat down at the counter opposite of Rogue. She grabbed an orange, juggling it from hand to hand.  
  
"Why aren't you in class?" she asked. She began to peel her orange, digging her crimson colored nails into the hard skin. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
In response to Ororo's question, Rogue gave the older woman a look - a look that made Ororo feel quite stupid. Ororo stared back at her, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Have they been canceled or something?"  
  
"No," replied Rogue slowly.  
  
She raised the mug to her lips, concealing a bright smile. What was up with Storm? Right now, Rogue was supposed to be in European history - a class that Ororo taught. But class had been called off because Ororo hadn't shown up. Usually, Jean would've taken over if a teacher were sick or something, but due to the circumstances. Ugh, no, thought Rogue. She didn't want to ruin a good morning with that thought. Besides, the spotlight was on Storm now. Storm had never been late for a class nor had she missed one. This could mean only one thing. Storm was sleeping with someone. But the question was, with whom? Not Logan, he was still pining for Doctor Grey. Not Scott, for damn obvious reasons.  
  
Rogue frowned and leaned back in her seat as she watched Storm peel her orange. Who could it be then? Xavier? Ew. Well, there weren't anymore teachers she could think of. Maybe it was a mystery man.  
  
"Hm," hummed Rogue quietly.  
  
She could just ask. She meant, if Ororo and the other teachers had grown closer to the older students of Mutant High, surely it wouldn't be a problem to just ask her if she was shagging someone senseless. After all, this was a school and it should be Rogue's personal duty to know that pornography was not happening on the desks in the classrooms. So that was that. Clearing her throat and putting a fist under her chin, Rogue said -  
  
"So who are you sleeping with?"  
  
Ororo gasped and got up from her seat, throwing her orange down on the counter.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked with extreme indignation. Who did Rogue think she was? Asking a teacher about her sex life? What were the school's pupils becoming to? Despite Ororo's shocked response, Rogue shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Well, I am supposed to be in your class right now. But you didn't show up," she explained.  
  
"But does that give you any right to question my private life?" yelled Ororo. She expected Rogue to say sorry and leave the kitchen, but Rogue kept sitting there with that doofy smile on her face.  
  
"Ororo," started Rogue. But when she caught the fierce look that Ororo had given her, she resorted back to last name terms. Maybe the teachers /hadn't/ grown too close to the older students.  
  
"Ms. Munroe," corrected Rogue. "I know all about these types of things." Rogue got up and walked over to Storm, placing a gloved arm around Ororo.  
  
"I read a book about the sex lives of teachers."  
  
"I am not having this conversation anymore!" exclaimed Ororo. She snatched Rogue's arm off of her and began to storm out of the kitchen. Rogue ran after the white-haired woman, yelling advice.  
  
"If you need anything at all Storm just come to me!"  
  
**  
  
"My loneliness, is killing me! I must confess oh JA, that it's killing me!" Kurt Wagner grabbed the soap and held it up to his face using it as a microphone.  
  
"Ven I'm not vith you I lose my mind! Give me a siiiggggnnnn, oh JA, hit me baby one more time!"  
  
"Kurt?" Kurt Wagner stopped singing and dropped the soap quickly. He then turned the water off in the shower off, quickly trying to turn around. But instead he tripped over his tail, falling out of the bathtub and landing straight on his back.  
  
"Oh my god!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Kurt, who was slightly dizzy from the fall, focused his eyes on the doorway of the bathroom only to see Ororo Munroe standing there with her hands over her mouth. But before he could even say a word, Ororo jetted out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Ororo! Wait!"  
  
Kurt jumped up from the cold linoleum floor and grabbed a nearby towel, teleporting back into the living room. On the bed, sat a blushing from head- to-toe Ororo Munroe.  
  
"Es tut mir leid mein liebe," said Kurt quickly. He felt his indigo skin burning intensely on his face and his tail waved from side to side with nervousness. How embarrassing he thought. Now the atmosphere would not be the same, now that Ororo had seen him in his nuddy-pants. Why, even at the moment he felt shamed to still be in her presence. Kurt knew Americans were quite sensitive about nudity, and he was himself as well, but Americans seemed to become very angry more than Europeans.  
  
But little did Kurt know, Ororo was not thinking about his brush with mutant nudity, but about Rogue had said. /Sleeping with him?/ she thought bitterly. She would never think twice about sleeping with Kurt. It'd be quite odd to be honest. But, wouldn't Kurt be expecting it? If they were "together", eventually would come the issue of kissing and hugging and, other things. Ororo had thought of it plenty of times but thought Kurt too shy to do anything. Like, make the first move. No, she couldn't do it. Call her conceited if you like, but she had to do this. She had to break up with him.  
  
"Kurt, we have to talk."  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know, je sais! This chapter sucked, I am totally aware of this. But don't worry, you'll understand why I saved the next couple paragraphs for chapter 2. Trust me on this man! Now if you excuse me, I am going to get dressed into my Slytherin apparel to get ready to go. Please review (no flames, but if you do have criticism just tell me in a nice way. Positive energy man, don't be such a narc!) Oh and, yeah I know, Kurt singing Britney Spears. Just an envision I had while spacing out in my room.  
  
~*monicad da magickal elf©*~ 


End file.
